kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of 2000 Disney sequel film, "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea". Cast *Ariel - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Baby Melody - Polly Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Eric - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Grimsby - Matthias (Redwall) *Captain of the Ship - Top Cat *Sailor 1 - Yogi Bear *Sailor 2 - Boo-Boo Bear *Trumpeters - Hannball Mouse (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) *Drummers - Care Bears Characters *Max - Dug (Up) *Sebastian - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) *Scuttle - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *King Triton - Spot Helperman (Teacher's Pet) *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Ariel's Sisters - Giselle (Tale of Tooth Fairies), Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), Tanya (An American Tail), Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Morgana - Bagi (Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature) *Cloak and Dagger - Mushu and Genie (Mulan and Aladdin) *Undertow (Regular Size) - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) *Undertow (Small Size) - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) *Flounder (Young) - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Chef Louis - Danger Mouse *Young Melody - Tweezle Dee (Little Mouse on the Prairie) *Undertow's Various Transformations - Metlar (Inhumanoids), Bear (The Fox and the Hound), The Great Animal (The Swan Princess), Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Waiter who passes by Melody - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Blonde-haired Girl in Orange dress - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chubby Boy in Blue suit - Koda (Brother Bear) *Skinny Boy in Green suit - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Music Orchestra - Wally Walrus' Orchestra (Kiddie Koncert) *Waltzing Children - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toyland Featuring: Larry the Lamb), Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls), Tinky Winky (Teletubbies), Brain (Inspector Gadget) and Roo (Winnie the Pooh) etc *Handsome Boy - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Music Conductor - Wally Walrus (Kiddie Koncert) *Mother Penguin - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Baby Penguin - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *5 Male Penguins - The Great Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Rowlf the Dog and Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Tip - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Dash - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Adult Flounder - Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Flounder's Kids - Kittens (The Aristocats) *Blonde-haired Merboy - Whopper (Pound Puppies) *Brown-haired Mergirl - Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *Black-haired Merboy - Reader Rabbit (Reader Rabbit) *Harold the Seahorse - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) *King Triton's Guards - Various "Ratatouille" and "Cinderella" mices *Morgana as Patricia - Cosmo (Sonic X) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea" *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Bagi *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 3 - Fearing Bagi/Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 4 - Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 5 - Bagi and Alien Mephilas Confrontation *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 6 - Tweezle Dee Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 7 - Anxious Moments *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 9 - A Peek into the Past *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 10 - In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 11 - Pero tells Pearl About Tweezle *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea part 12 - Tweezle Dee Meets Bagi *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea part 13 - "For a Moment"/Bagi's Diabolical Deception *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 14 - Meet Kermit and Fozzie Bear *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 15 - Old Friends *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 16 - Taking the Trident *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 17 - Tweezle Dee's Big Mistake *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 18 - Showdown with the Mighty Bagi *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 19 - A Most Precious Gift ("Here on the Land and the Sea") *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 20 - End Credits ("Part of Your World") Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech